Double Or Nothing
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: You and Mituna are out skateboarding when he hits his head and passes out. Kurloz admits his feelings for you while patching up Mituna, but when Mituna wakes up he too feels flushed for you. So who do you choose?


It was a pleasant day with a cool breeze drifting through the trees that cast dappled shadows onto the parkway you and Mituna currently occupied. Usually, you'd have better, more productive things to do on a day like this, but when the troll whom you had a flushcrush on wanted to hang out with you, who were you to say no? He wanted to try out a new trick and brush up on his skateboarding skills, and he wanted you to be there to witness them.

"Wath thith!" He shouted as he went into a series of cool skateboarding tricks whose names you didn't know. You smiled at him, loving the way he lisped certain words. He gave a cheer when he finished successfully, slightly wobbling a bit but still on the board. Picking his board up he ran over to the bench you were sitting on and plopped down next to you.

"Mituna, that was totally awesome!" you congratulated him, raising your hand for a high five.

"Thankth _. It felt pretty awethome," he laughed, high fiving you. You looked at the helmet he wore, which was bulky and yellow with a blue and red tinted visor. Suddenly, you were curious about the device.

"Hey Tuna, what's the world look like in that thing? Like, is everything red and blue, or do you see purple?" you asked, tapping on the visor with your index finger. You couldn't even see his eyes through the visor and wondered if he could even see through the thing himself.

"Oh, uh, I gueth I thee normally? Here, why don't you wear it while I do my nectht trick," he offered, pulling the helmet off of his head and dropping it into your lap. You watched as puffy black hair fell over his forehead and covered his eyes. His hair sort of reminded you of a dandelion. You pulled the headgear on as he stood to attempt his next feat. He paused with one foot already on the board. "Ready?"

You nodded, looking through the visor. You tried to restrain the smile that crept onto your face. The helmet was still warm from where he'd worn it, and his scent drifted from it into your nose. The view of the world changed color, appearing more red or more blue depending on which eye you focused on. It was very much like looking through a pair of the older 3D glasses.

You gave him a thumbs up, signaling for him to began, which he did, racing over the ground before going airborne. He landed atop the thin edge of the bench, grinding smoothly along the edge. You were impressed at the precision. He was doing perfectly, until it came to the dismount. The board wobbled just before he flew off the bench, causing his foot to lose contact. Your heart jumped into your throat and the world seemed to slow down, allowing you to view every detail of the next few moments. Mituna's legs moved through the air, searching for stability, while his arms flailed instinctively in front of him to break his fall. The ground loomed closer, all sound drowned away, including his terrified cry. You could only hear the constant drum of your heart, ticking by the seconds. His board clattered to the ground first, rolling away. Then his hands made contact with the ground, but it wasn't enough to cushion the fall.

He'd fallen like this many times before, but he was always okay because of his helmet. This time, however, he wasn't wearing it. You saw his head hit the concrete, making an audible, and sickening thud as it struck, the sound reverberating all the way to your core. You froze, though your mind was screaming for you to move. One moment passed, then another, and the world seemed to speed up, the trees continuing to sway and the birds to sing, oblivious to what had just happened. You waited for him to stand up, brush himself off and curse himself for failing like he usually did. But Mituna didn't get up.

Finally, your brain managed to send just the right signals to your muscles, allowing them to move instead of lock up, and you ran to Mituna's side, throwing off the helmet he should have been wearing. You dropped to your knees, ignoring the protest they made as they struck the gravel.

"Mituna? Are you okay Mituna?" you asked, your voice beginning to rise as tears filled your throat, roughly shaking his shoulder. He didn't respond. The impact had knocked him out cold. You looked around for help, but no one was there. You threw one of his arms around your shoulder, struggling to stand as you lifted his dead weight. You teetered for a moment, legs wobbling as you supported the unconscious troll. Tears streamed down your face and you resisted wiping them away for fear of dropping Mituna. Slowly, step by little step, you began to drag Mituna down the street, glancing back at the helmet you discarded. You decided to leave it there, deciding he didn't really need it right now; you could come back for it later.

You made the agonizingly slow trek to the closest place you could think of: Kurloz's hive. You miraculously made it there, trembling from exhaustion as you kicked the door repeatedly. The door flew open and an angry Kurloz appeared. His face quickly shifted to one of shock as he took in the scene, which was you almost to the point of sobbing tears while holding up a still unconscious Mituna. His head lulled forward, his hair shadowing his face even further. Yellow blood was dripping down the side he'd hit his head on. Kurloz stepped forward, wrapping Mituna's other arm around his shoulder and easing the weight as you carried the yellow blooded troll inside, his feet dragging against the floor.

Kurloz gently pulled him onto his bed, and with the sudden burden lifted from your shoulders there was nothing to keep you from breaking down. You collapsed next to the bed in a pitiful ball of tears and snot. You weren't exactly sure why you were crying so hard. Perhaps because you were so worried that Mituna wouldn't be okay? Or maybe because this was all your fault? Either way, you were a trembling, sniveling mess.

When Kurloz returned to the room holding a first aid kit and a couple of towels he tossed one by your feet and quickly went to work on Mituna. By then you were mostly cried out, though tears occasionally crept out of your eyes. Using the towel you cleaned up your face, though you were sure your eyes were puffy and red. You watched Kurloz work, his thin, skilled fingers fluttering quickly over Mituna's skin. He had Mituna's fringe pulled back away from his face, revealing a recent gash and a nasty scar. He looked so peaceful, almost asleep if it weren't for the dried blood and gruesome scar. Kurloz gently wiped away the yellow blood, noticing you move closer. He saw you frown at the sight of Mituna's scar.

_That was from his incident_, Kurloz somehow spoke to your mind, since his lips were sewn shut. You suspected that much, but what could've happened to give him something like that?

"Didn't he used have powers like Sollux? Did he lose those in the incident too?" you asked, debating whether you should reach up to stroke his hair. Kurloz sadly nodded, returning all focus to Mituna as he set the bandage in place. You risked asking a very touchy question. "What happened to him?"

Kurloz seemed to ignore your question, but you could tell by the distant look in his eyes that he was reliving a memory he'd rather not talk about. He gave his head a slight shake before continuing to check the bandaging and cleaning the wound. You dropped the matter. Though, there was one question that was also occupying your mind.

"Kurloz…what was Mituna like before?" you asked, trailing your hand lightly down the sleeping troll's face. Kurloz sighed.

_He was…normal_. Normal was the best way to describe the yellow blood pre-incident. Kurloz could still remember those days.

"Hmm, he's normal to me," you smiled, focusing on the way Mituna's eye lids twitched as he dreamed. Kurloz watched the loving way you stroke the low blood's cheek. He knew that you knew Mituna wasn't normal, but what really mattered was that you were willing to treat him like he was.

_He likes that you treat him normally_, Kurloz stated, repacking the first aid kit now that he was finished. He turned, looking you full in the face. He whispered into your mind, _You know, he likes you_.

Well of course you knew that, he was, like, your best friend. You looked from Mituna's peaceful face and found yourself trapped in the gaze of a serious Kurloz quietly waiting. What he was waiting for you didn't know. Perhaps an explanation?

"This was all my fault. I made him take off his helmet. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know…" you trailed off as tears choked you once more. Your bottom lip began to quiver and, though you tried so hard to hold them back, a few tears began to silently trail down your cheeks. Kurloz moved forward and before your brain could register you were wrapped in his strong arms, breathing in his scent. That seemed to calm you a bit as you buried your face in his shoulder, holding him tightly because you were scared if he let go you may collapse again.

_Mituna will be fine. He's been through much worse_, Kurloz reassured you, softly stroking your hair. Nodding into his shoulder, you guessed he was right. You felt Kurloz tense and you pulled back. He met you eye to eye. _Mituna isn't the only one who likes you…_

Before his sentence even completely entered your mind a pair of warm, stitched lips were pressed against yours. You were still enclosed in his arms, your mind completely shutting off. Kurloz Makara was lip locked with you. At this very moment. You didn't even know he had feelings for you. He pulled you closer, one hand finding your hair as his lips moved against yours, the stitches feeling somewhat enjoyable against your skin. You could feel your mind cloud over as you began to melt into his embrace, finally kissing him back. Your hands slowly traveled over his chest and snaked around his neck. He broke apart long enough for both of you to gasp for air before crashing his lips against yours once again. You were pulled roughly into his lap as his grip tightened in your hair and his other hand traveled up and down your spine, sending electrified shivers across your skin. You could feel your face flush as your body heated up, tangling your hands in his messy hair and pulling his lips closer to yours.

"Mmph," he mumbled, trying to stretch the stitches to let him take more of your lips. You blushed even deeper as his tongue slid between two stitches and he gently licked your lips, asking for entrance. Slowly you opened your mouth, letting his tongue explore as far as it could. Your tongue dance with his and your eyes slid closed at the newfound pleasurable sensation. Kurloz pressed against you and you pressed back, heat spreading between the two of you as your make out session progressed. The heated fire between you began to cool into a warm glow and you pulled away from him, panting heavily for air. You rested against his shoulder, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He continued to stroke your hair and lazily run his hands along your back and you nuzzled into his neck. Mituna grumbled in his sleep, causing you and Kurloz to jump, having forgotten that the troll was even there. Startled, you slid off of Kurloz's lap, allowing him to stand.

_I should prepare something for Mituna once he wakes up_, Kurloz stated, disappearing from the room. You merely nodded, still blushing furiously as you stared at the sleeping Mituna. His eyes began to flutter open.

"Ohhhhhh, my head hurth," he moaned, reaching up to gently investigate the bandaged area. It was then he noticed you waiting by his bedside. "Oh, hey _. How long have you been there?"

"Who do you think dragged your heavy butt here?" you smiled sweetly, ruffling his hair. He smiled up at you, revealing pointy fangs. That smile faded quickly though.

"Have you been crying _?" Mituna asked. Self consciously you rubbed at your eyes; no doubt they were red and puffy from released tears.

"Oh, yeah, nothing to worry about Tuna," you smiled.

"Why were you crying?" he asked innocently like a child. With his fringe pulled back you couldn't help but be captured in the white puppy dog eyes. With him being hurt and that scene with Kurloz your mind was too cluttered to form out a lie, so you decided to go with the truth.

"I was worried about you Mituna. It scared me when you didn't wake up, and I knew… I knew it was my fault," your voice cracked towards the end as you remembered the way he looked unconscious on the ground and it brought tears back to your eyes. Mituna's chest tightened.

"It wathn't your fault thilly, I thould've been able to land that trick," he smiled, taking your hand in his.

"It was pretty cool. Not the falling, I mean, the trick. It was totally awesome," you laughed, looking down at your intertwined fingers. Mituna blushed, his heart beat fluttering. Just hearing that you were impressed with him made him giddy with happiness. If only you knew how much your opinion meant to him. "I wish I could do some of the things you pulled off. I can't even skateboard."

"Well, I could teath you." Mituna blushed, giving your hand a small squeeze. He pulled the clip out of his hair, letting it fall back in his face, hoping it covered the yellow dusting his cheeks. His heart beat began to drum faster and he wasn't sure if the light headed feeling he was having was being caused by you, or from the fall. There was something he really wanted to tell you, but he was scared how you'd react or if you'd ever even talk to him again. But there didn't seem to be a better time to ask. "_?"

"Yeah?" you asked, raising your eyes back up to his face, which was now mostly covered by hair. Mituna opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it, turning his head away.

"Thit, thorry. It wath nothing," he mumbled.

"No, you were gonna say something, so say it," you urged. He turned his head back and, if it weren't for his fringe, he would have been looking you in the eye. He gulped. Might as well get it over with.

"Come clother," he whispered. You leaned forward. "No, clother," he beckoned you forward as if to tell you a secret. Struggling to sit up he met you half way. He slowly moved in until you could feel his warm breath against your face, cupping your ear with his hand. You held your breath, wondering what secret the mustard blood could have been withholding. At the last moment Mituna turned his head, his lips pressing gently to yours. Your heart felt like it'd stopped. Mituna pulled away, his face completely yellow. "I'm fluthed for you."

Your mind was a whirlwind of chaos. Mituna and Kurloz were both flushed for you? How could this be? Would they expect you to choose between one of them? Would you lose one as a friend if you gained one as a lover? A rock seemed to settle in your stomach as Mituna waited for your reply. Mituna's smile began to sink as your silence spoke for itself.

"…You're not fluthed for me are you?" he asked, a frown pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"No, it's not that, it's just…I'm not sure how I feel," you blurt out, hoping not to hurt his feelings. Without realizing it you began to spill out everything about Kurloz and how you weren't sure what to feel about either of them. After your explanation you were left empty and shaken. Mituna just looked behind you and you followed his gaze to find Kurloz standing in the doorway for who knows how long. You blushed at the thought that he'd heard everything. It was time you put this to an end. "I've decided that since I can't choose one without hurting the other, then I won't choose anyone."

Kurloz locked eyes with Mituna and you could tell they were having their own private conversation. You looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what thoughts were playing through their heads. You furrowed your brow in confusion as a smile began to spread across Mituna's face to the point where he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well if you can't choothe just one," Mituna paused, grin edging wider, "then I gueth we'll jutht have to thare."

Before the statement could register in your bewildered brain Mituna pulled you against him, crashing his lips against yours. He held your face in both of his hands, so you were surprised when you felt hands wrap around your waist. A pair of stitched lips found your neck from behind and messy hair tickled your skin.

"Mmph," you gasped at the sudden contact, and Mituna took that moment to his advantage, sliding his tongue between your open lips. You melted into his embrace, hands finding their way to his hair as you pressed against him. His tongue explored the cavern of your mouth, his forked tongue flicking against the roof of your mouth causing a tickling sensation. Kurloz continued to softly kiss the most sensitive spot of your neck, humming softly to heighten the sensation. Your eyes rolled back in ecstasy as your senses were overwhelmed by the two trolls. The scent of face paint and honey mingled together and two pairs of hands began to roam over your body. Kurloz reached around, pulling your chin to the side and your lips away from Mituna's and replaced them with his own. Your face was completely flushed as your body received double attention.

Mituna gave a small whine at the sudden loss of contact, but resolved to nipping and sucking on your neck. His fangs brushed against the sensitive skin causing you to moan into Kurloz's lips. Kurloz's hand ran along your side, moving its way up before grabbing and kneading one of your breasts. Mituna smirked against your neck before groping your other breast. You arched your back into Mituna and he pulled you closer as Kurloz pressed closer to you. You were sandwiched between two trolls set on pleasuring you. Heat radiated from all three of you, permeating into the other. Mituna continued licking at the hollow of your neck, enjoying the mews coming from your mouth before a sharp pain occurred in his head.

"Arghdfdhnkjsmdsa," he spazzed, cringing back and curling into himself as his hands began to twitch. He rubbed his head, growling to himself as the pain began to throb in his skull.

"Hey, you okay Mituna?" you panted, breathless and flushed. He grimaced.

"I want to lie down," he groaned. You moved off of the bed to let him stretch out and he caught your wrist. You paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Thleep with me _," he pleaded, gently tugging your wrist. Your heart melted at his request. Obliging, you crawled into the bed next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around you and you placed your head on his chest, listening to the rapid drumming of his heart.

_We all might as well get some sleep_, Kurloz spoke in your mind, followed by the feeling of weight indenting the bed behind you. You smiled as another arm wrapped around your waist and warm breath stirred against your neck. Kurloz nuzzled against you as Mituna softly planted kisses on your head.

You were lulled into a state of hazy warmth as both trolls held you close. Was it even possible to have two matesprits? You weren't sure, but that didn't matter right now. Yawning, you curled tighter into Mituna as Kurloz curled tighter around you. Listening to their steadying breaths you softly drifted into the first of many nights sleeping beside your matesprits.


End file.
